Grizzly Bear (Canon)
"Grizzly Bear" is one of the main characters and the main protagonist in We Bare Bears. Being a grizzly bear, he is familiar with the forest area the Bears live in. He is the leader of the three and is seen as such. He tries his best to do what's right for both the benefit of him and his family, but he can sometimes get carried away. Growing up without his guardians, much like his brothers, he grew up trying to be a model big brother. Fan Appearances Please put Grizzly Bear's fan appearances on this page here- Grizzly Bear's Fanon Appearances instead of this page to avoid clutter. Thanks. Appearance Grizzly is an anthropomorphic grizzly bear. His entire body is completely covered in brown fur. Grizzly is in the middle in terms of height, being taller than Panda and shorter than Ice Bear. His eyes are black and so is his nose Personality Grizzly acts as and is seen as the leader to his two brothers. Out of the three bears, he stands out the most and sets good examples for them. He's almost always optimistic and gluttonous. He loves to make friends, enjoying attention and generally being very social and friendly. Grizzly wanted to be internet famous in the episode "Viral Video", but he gave up on it, finding he wouldn't have the time to spend with his friends. Even though he had discovered this unfortunate revelation, from time to time, he will still attempt to become internet famous, however in his own way. Despite appearances and behavior, Grizzly is shown to be fairly knowledgeable about some things as to help guide his brothers if they need help. A small example of this can be seen in the beginning of "Brother Up" when he's taking his brothers out for exercise and in the end where he knows exactly what to do to fend off the wolves. He loves his brothers and would take a bullet for them. In "Our Stuff", when the Bears found themselves in trouble, Grizzly stated they would go through the hardship together. He is the most outgoing and proactive of his brothers. Sometimes when Grizzly finds himself in an awkward situation, he refuses help and tries to independently find a way to fix the problem. This is shown in "Everyday Bears", when Grizzly gets stuck in a tree and he refuses everyone's help to get him out of the tree. Occasionally, Grizzly can have major mood swings, causing him to veer from his usual happy-go-lucky attitude. During these mood swings, Grizzly can become very surly or even extremely distressed, or even have a breakdown as shown in "Hibernation". Sometimes, he can also exhibit behaviors one could find selfish, such as trying to become viral mostly for his own gain. He has a tendency to be overly sentimental at times, even subconsciously, as shown in "Burrito" when a burrito he ordered apparently reminded him of a fire fighter saving him as a cub, causing him to become emotionally attached to it, though, as his memory was foggy, he couldn't clearly recall the event. A few other things he has expressed in passion were his home being nearly torn down and his desire to try to get back in touch with his primal roots. He has also been shown to have nightmares regarding his past as shown in "Burrito", which may be a driving force in his protective nature towards his brothers. Grizzly can also be described as a disorganized, not-so-orderly bear. This has been proven in the episode "Rooms" when Panda finds Grizzly's room an utter mess, unlike his brothers'. Surprisingly, this messy room also reflects Grizzly's laziness and even his frequent disregard for personal hygiene. In [http://webarebears.wikia.com/wiki/The_Three_Bare_Bears The Three Bare Bears] Grizzly's change is the least dramatic of the three Bears in the transition from the webcomic to the cartoon. The only major difference appears to be his more consistently positive attitude; his personality is rather plain in the Three Bare Bears while he's shown to be more mercurial in the show. He also appears to be much less of a quick thinker than his television counterpart, his ideas generally landing the Bears in trouble, and rarely do they produce the desired outcome. He also appears to be more violent in the comics─and pilot, even─than in the show, as he ends up mauling a young child in both after minor provocation, albeit unintentionally, however, it has been shown in the show that Grizzly can be fairly violent from time to time under certain circumstances, though it's very rare. Abilities Roaring When he wants to, Grizzly can let out an immense roar. Not only is it extremely loud, but it can be very startling. Though his roar isn't that of a wild grizzly's roar, it can still get the job done. His roar has only been heard so far in "Brother Up" when he had to save his brothers from the Wolf Pack, lead by their Alpha. Tree Climbing Grizzly is very adept at climbing trees in short amounts of time. This ability is demonstrated in both "Everyday Bears" and "Primal". His technique primarily consists of grasping onto the tree and climbing it in a spiral around the tree. He can easily manage to climb up to the top of trees within a few seconds. Claws Though he doesn't tend to use his claws like Ice Bear does, he still utilizes them whenever he gets overly angry or excited. This can be demonstrated in the first strip of The Three Bare Bears and in the Pilot when, after getting extremely excited and angry, he clawed someone in the back. Strength Though it can't be paralleled to Ice Bear's strength, Grizzly has occasionally demonstrated great strength. In "Yard Sale", Grizzly was able to stop a moving vehicle with his two fists and was able to smash a mailbox, though that may be due to his foam fists. Grizzly doesn't tend to use pure strength often, and rather uses his other abilities to accomplish his goals. Eating Possessing a natural bear's eating ability, in the episode "Burrito", Grizzly eats up nearly 30 burritos within 15 minutes. This shows that Grizzly can eat more than Panda and Ice Bear with less time needed. Additionally, in "Chloe", Chloe firmly stated in her presentation about bears that Grizzly's stomach is an insatiable black hole that never stops eating. Sense of Smell Grizzly seems to have a rather good sense of smell as he's able to sniff down a chocolate cake from the cave all the way to the shack as demonstrated in "Bear Cleanse". Grizzly shares a powerful sense of smell with Ice Bear who seems to utilize it more. Relationships Panda .]] Grizzly and Panda are brothers. Grizzly is a leader figure to both Panda and Ice Bear. In "Our Stuff", Grizzly helps Panda find his backpack, which contained his phone, and can also bear stack as a way of traveling faster. The two have been shown to be very close to each other, especially in episodes such as "Jean Jacket", "Nom Nom", "Brother Up", "Occupy Bears", "The Road", and "Pet Shop", to name a few. In "Cupcake Job", while trying to protect themselves from being attacked by an angry mob of customers, the two admit what they had done to the laptop when they hatched the idea of making a giant cupcake. They end up scooping up all the cupcake batter that covered the room and used it to create a giant, and disgusting, cupcake. In "Hibernation", when Grizzly's brothers checked up on him, they woke him up because of a dream he was having. They then said they would head back to the cave to let him rest. Grizzly didn't want them to leave which led to Panda offering if he'd join them outside, to which Grizzly accepts. The three end up sitting out under the stars together. Ice Bear cheering for Panda at the Cute-off.]] Grizzly and Ice Bear are brothers. Ice Bear is also shown to be close to Grizzly in episodes such as "Jean Jacket", where Grizzly sacrificed himself and Ice Bear cried (on the inside), or in "Viral Video" where he hugged Grizzly upon his return... Then slammed him onto the ground for ditching him and Panda. Ice Bear was also seen close, literally, to him in "Occupy Bears" and "Hibernation", and also in the cub episodes. In "Emergency", Grizzly knew all Ice Bear needed was alone time after finding him at the skating rink. Grizzly acts much like a leader figure to both Panda and Ice Bear, in which he is the older brother. He seems to hold a degree of respect for Ice Bear, and especially loves his food, to the point where he attempted to make a profit off it in the episode "Food Truck". Although there are times when Ice Bear can disagree with Grizzly, Ice Bear still cares about him and still helps him in times of need. Ice Bear is shown to be very protective of Grizzly in "Nom Nom". Nom Nom and Grizzly thinking of a plot for the "movie".]] Though Grizzly dislikes Nom Nom as a person, he still has respect for him and even regularly enjoys watching his videos as stated in "Nom Nom". The two never really hit it off when they first met, and it was made apparent that Grizzly's and Nom Nom's first encounter in "Viral Video" would lead to the big conflict shown in "Nom Nom", where Nom Nom had tricked Grizzly and Panda into "making a movie". He ended up luring them into a potentially deadly trap in order to regain his own fame while also trying to keep Ice Bear out of the picture as he had discovered Nom Nom's plan. Ice Bear managed to save his brothers and Nom Nom ended up getting what he wanted in the end, though it wasn't done according to his original plan. Chloe Park notepad.]] Though Grizzly's first impressions of Chloe led her to describe him as having a "surly nature", just like Chloe and the other Bears, they became quite good friends over time. In "Chloe", Chloe hangs out with the Bears to get the chance to study them. As time goes on, the more they hang out together, the more the group begins to grow a bond. When Chloe finishes her report and heads off to her school, almost missing the bus, she ends up forgetting her laptop. Chloe texts the Bears, asking if they'll deliver her laptop to the college and they tell her they will. Out of curiosity, the Bears take a look at the report, feeling insulted at the factual information listed. Grizzly gains the idea to help "fix up" the project, to which the other two comply. When they deliver the laptop, she soon finds out when she shares her presentation, but the Bears save her from getting an F by admitting what they did and answering questions from her classmates. In "My Clique", Grizzly offered to help Chloe become more socially confident, noticing how shy she was around Amy, one of her classmates. He, along with his brothers, try to teach Chloe various things in an attempt to help her gain confidence, but putting the lessons into action, Chloe ends up embarrassing herself. She ends up explaining to Amy how she felt after the Bears throw a "mature" party for her at their house. When the party is over, she helps the Bears clean up and begins to play charades with Grizzly, the other two joining in. Lucy for saving his brother's life. ]] Grizzly and Lucy are friends. They met in "Panda's Date" when Lucy saved Panda's life after a moderate allergy attack. Grizzly was sincerely happy about her actions. They were later shown hanging out, along with Ice Bear and Panda. Panda got jealous as, to him, Ice Bear and Grizzly kept getting in the way of him and his newfound love. Grizzly had no idea Panda had a crush on Lucy, but when Panda told him about it, he told him he wouldn't get in Panda's way, also commenting how he didn't have a chance with her anyway. Charlie .]] Grizzly seems most tolerant of Charlie as he's the only one who hasn't shown anger or yelled at him, though its made evident that Grizzly definitely isn't all about Charlie. As he was trying to be a friendly host in "Charlie", he didn't want to seem rude, so he tried his best to be as friendly as possible towards Charlie, though he is seen to be shocked and even annoyed as some things his house-guest did. Grizzly is also seen shoving Charlie over on his way to the large stack in order to assist Panda. In "Charlie Ball", Charlie show a little hostility towards Grizzly as he targeted him the most when shoving or injuring the opposing team during the basketball match. This may be because Charlie felt hurt when Grizzly told him he can't be on the team anymore after Panda's arm healed up. Annie In "Yard Sale", when Grizzly had met up with his brothers after Annie had gone into labor, he used his gloves to stop a taxi and get them all to a hospital in time. After Annie had given birth, when the Bears were allowed to see their baby, the baby had grabbed onto Grizzly's gloves, which were stuck on his paws, and yanked them off. Trivia * He has appeared in every episode of the main series thus far, however he lacks an appearance in both shorts, "Panda's Dream" and "Goodnight Ice Bear". ** As of June 23, 2016, Grizzly was given his own short titled "Grizz: Ultimate Hero Champion", however both of his brothers make small appearances while he's absent in their dedicated shorts. * In [http://webarebears.wikia.com/wiki/The_Three_Bare_Bears The Three Bare Bears], according to Grizzly, he is 7 years old in bear years, to which Panda translates to "45 in man years". * Grizzly can play the harmonica. * Though the eldest sibling, he is only the second tallest and has the second deepest voice. * Throughout many episodes, sets of weights found around the cave hints that Grizzly works out. ** This can also be seen in "Cupcake Job" when Grizzly does a set of push-ups with ease. * It is revealed in The Three Bare Bears that Grizzly likes action movies. ** This interest was carried over to the cartoon in the form of Action Buddies. * The crew have confirmed that Grizzly is, in fact, the eldest of the Bears. ** So has Grizzly himself in a Newsarama interview. * As seen in both "Chloe" and "Hibernation", Grizzly has cavities. ** In the former episode, he's stated he sees a dentist and mentions his teeth are getting better. * It appears Grizzly has some knowledge in operating vehicles as seen in "Primal". * In "Food Truck", Grizzly has been shown to be a quick thinker. When he discovered the flash on Panda's phone can deter the Woodland Creatures, he took that to his advantage until the phone eventually died. * Grizzly is the only one of his family who hasn't gone primal. * In "Shush Ninjas", Grizzly mentions he writes poetry. * Grizzly has mentioned he's been banned from a froyo shop in a review he left said shop. * Grizzly's screen-name is grizzman9000. * Baby Grizzly, in the Pilot, was also voiced by Sam Lavagnino. * "Emergency" marks the first time any character has referred to Ice Bear's species, that character being Grizzly. * When he was adopted in "Pet Shop", he was named Spike. * In "The Road", Grizzly sung his f irst song and duet, that of which being If Only That Day Was Today. * Grizzly is shown to have a blue blanket in both "Burrito" and "Occupy Bears". Whenever he has his blanket in-hand, he tends to wrap it around himself. This can be shown in "Viral Video", "Cupcake Job", and "Hibernation". ** The blue of Grizzly's blanket is complementary to his shade of brown. * As stated in "Charlie Ball", Grizzly has abs. * Grizzly briefly mentions he has a dentist in "Chloe". * Grizzly has worry lines. This can be seen in "Slumber Party" when Chloe tells the Bears a scary story. * Concept sketches for "Nom Nom's Entourage" reveal Grizzly used to use retainers. ** This would make sense considering his dental issues. * According to a snippet in an issue of the Cartoon Network Magazine, Grizzly likes to send pants to Nom Nom through the mail. * Throughout the series, Grizzly is shown to have worry lines. Zoology * Of the three brothers, Grizzly is the only one whose species lives exclusively in North America. * Also of the three siblings, Grizzly's species, Ursus arctos, is the only one which is classified as Least Concern regarding conservation status. * Grizzly bears are omnivorous like most bear species. * Brown bears, including grizzlies, are the second largest bear species. * In "Hibernation", it's shown Grizzly very much enjoys to eat. ** Grizzly bears are known to have a large and vast diet, and are known to eat; a lot. * Grizzly likes salmon (and/or salmon bagels) as seen in "Viral Video". ** This may be a reference to the fact salmon is a major part of a grizzly bear's diet. * Grizzlies and gray wolves are historic rivals. ** Though not much specific interaction between the Wolf Pack and Grizzly have been shown, his apparent anger towards the wolves may be related to their special rivalry. * Mother grizzlies have been known to adopt orphaned cubs they stumble upon. ** It is obvious that Grizz himself wasn't lucky enough for this, as seen in "Burrito". * There are a total of five kinds of grizzly bears: mainland grizzly (Ursus arctos horribilis), Kodiak bear (U. a. middendorffi), peninsular grizzly (U. a. gyas), and the recently extinct California grizzly (U. a. californicus†)12 and Mexican grizzly bear (U. a. nelsoni†). ** Grizz could be a Californian grizzly, which, given that the species is considered extinct, would slightly explain more on his backstory since "Burrito". Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Bears Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Species in Name